Familia
by clumsykitty
Summary: "Ohana significa familia y tu familia nunca te abandona ni te olvida." Para un cumpleaños, nada mejor que estar en familia. Celebrando al genio, millonario, filántropo, playboy, superhéroe y personaje favorito. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Tony Boo!


_Título_ : **FAMILIA**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU

 _Parejas_ : Pre-Stony

 _Derechos_ : Marvel es la hostia.

 _Advertencias_ : algo de angst, muy sencillo, no es tan profundo pero lo que se merece ese Bambi hermoso por su cumpleaños.

¡Feliz Cumpleaños Tony Stark!

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **FAMILIA**

" _Ohana significa familia y la familia no te abandona ni te olvida_." De la película, Lili &Stitch.

* * *

" _-¿Tienes familia?_

 _-Sí, y los veré cuando me vaya de aquí. ¿Y tú, Stark?_

 _-No…_

 _-Entonces eres el hombre que lo tiene todo… y nada."_

Eso era.

No tenía nada.

Ya no eran meras suposiciones mentales suyas, los hechos lo gritaban en su cara, solamente había que echar un vistazo al complejo de los Vengadores para darse cuenta de la cruda realidad. Estaba solo, no tenía familia, jamás la tuvo. El silencio de una soledad invadía pasillos y habitaciones, apenas si perturbado por el tic tac de un reloj decorativo, los furtivos movimientos de Visión o la esporádica voz de Rhodey cuando no estaba en terapia. No había nada más, salvo una carta llena de contradicciones y un teléfono viejo para emergencias. ¿Qué clase de emergencias? ¿Qué otra emergencia podía haber que la destrucción de un sueño? El pasado versus el futuro. Tony Stark vivía con el resultado de aquella pelea, solo. Solo.

-Hey, ¿qué quieres para tu cumpleaños, Stank?

-Te divierte eso, ¿verdad Rhodey?

-Dime.

-Que termines esa terapia, debes probarte el nuevo exoesqueleto.

-Eso no es un regalo de cumpleaños, Tony.

Éste le sonrió forzadamente. –Voy a estar ocupado, no te preocupes. Me interesa más tu recuperación.

-¿Sabes que te quiero y que me importas, cierto?

-Solo… vamos a continuar con tu terapia, ¿quieres?

La prensa estaba igual que hienas que acaban de encontrarse la mejor presa a devorar, haciendo todo lo posible por llevarse un trozo de su desgracia. Mientras tanto las Naciones Unidas se debatían en el nuevo comité que vigilaría las acciones de la Iniciativa de los Vengadores, con esos Acuerdos de Sokovia como pelota de ping pong de un lado para el otro en busca de ratificarse como asentar todos sus lineamientos. El millonario había visto un par de veces al rey de Wakanda, pero no había intercambiado palabras con él. ¿Para qué? No necesitaba ser tan genio para darse cuenta que los fugitivos de la Balsa estaban refugiados con él, junto con el Capitán América y el inigualable, valioso por sobre todo el mundo, Sargento Barnes. Estaban donde debían estar con quien deseaban estar. Los Vengadores siempre serían los Vengadores así estuvieran en una favela de un metro por un metro o en el palacio de Buckingham. Ahí, en el complejo, solamente estaban un hombre que alguna vez creyó ser un héroe, un ser artificial con un doloroso conflicto sentimental y un coronel tratando de salir adelante.

-¿Qué haces, Visión?

-Trato de entender estas curiosas recetas.

-¿Pasteles?

-No comprendo cómo los mismos ingredientes pueden dar diferentes resultados.

-Vas a llenar la cocina de todos ellos.

-Puede llevarse uno, Señor Stark, así tendré espacio para hacer más.

-Bueno… tomaré éste. Moras azules.

-Adelante.

-Visión –Tony tomó aire- Lo siento mucho.

-Yo no.

Luego entonces apareció Natasha Romanov mientras se masajeaba sus adoloridas sienes por tanto lidiar con los reporteros como con los burócratas a los que había que explicarles por qué una prisión como la Balsa había sido un rompimiento en los tratos dentro de los Acuerdos de Sokovia. La rusa venía elegantemente vestida en uno de esos trajes sastres que seguramente le ayudaban a callar preguntas indiscretas. Él bien pudo ahuyentarla pero estaba ya cansado de tantos dolores y tantos rencores que a nadie le importaban al final del día. Así que solamente arqueó una ceja, esperando por sus palabras o sus acciones. Natasha le sonrió, sentándose a su lado con una mano sobre su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Sigue doliendo?

-Siempre –bromeó apretando su sonrisa- ¿Qué sucede?

-Eso te pregunto.

-Estoy bien.

-Me lo dijiste una vez y te creí ingenuamente. No esta vez, Tony.

-No importa –susurró e hizo el enorme esfuerzo de no mostrar lo contrario- ¿Te enviaron a vigilarme?

-No, vine a preguntarte qué deseas hacer en tu cumpleaños.

-Nat, agradezco tu gesto pero…

-Me gustan las fiestas y soy muy buena preparando bebidas.

No existía fuerza que se opusiera a la determinación de la Viuda Negra, así que ahora el millonario se las arregló para justificar su presencia ante el Secretario Ross cuya simpatía hacia él ya era nula. De todos modos no necesitaba o quería su amistad, si era el hombre que perseguía a su amigo Bruce Banner por supuesto que jamás buscaría aliarse a él. Pero ¿quién iba a entenderle? El complejo comenzó a llenarse de sospechosas cajas que le hicieron preguntar a la pelirroja por su contenido. Ítems para la fiesta. Más bien parecía que iba a inaugurar una tienda departamental cuando leyó las etiquetas de las cajas: adornos, pinturas, copas, cortinas… ¿cortinas? Entre Visión lidiando con levaduras y sabores artificiales combinados y una espía comprando cosas como si fuese el fin del mundo el silencio ya no fue tan acusador. Rhodey se unió a esa locura creciente reacomodando los finos muebles al igual que las decoraciones so pretexto de darle espacio a los caprichos de Natasha con ayuda de sus robots. Se preguntó muy seriamente si les había contagiado su locura.

-" _Señor Stark, el rey T'Challa ha solicitado un permiso para visitar el complejo_."

-¿Qué puede desear su Panterosidad de nosotros?

-"¿ _Desea que le pregunte así_?"

-Graciosa, Viernes. Es quien dirige ahora el comité de vigilancia, no le podemos negar la visita.

-" _Se lo haré saber, Jefe_."

Vino la pesadilla, justo en el momento más incómodo cual ley de Murphy de quien era cliente. El joven rey de Wakanda le despertó con la luz de una madrugada apenas colándose por su habitación. La opresión en su pecho, la llamada desesperada de su madre, la voz temblorosa de su padre, un escudo en lo alto con un rasguño sobre sus bandas. T'Challa murmuró en su idioma algo que calmó su mente agobiada junto con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Agradeció infinitamente su silencio cómplice, carente de preguntas dolorosas, llenas de culpas y remordimientos. Una mano cálida apretó la temblorosa suya, ahuyentando ese malestar, los demonios interiores, la pesadilla que se veló de forma similar a la noche ante la aparición de los rayos dorados del sol. Igual que Blanche Dubois sosteniéndose de la mano de extraños, Tony dejó caer su máscara ante el guerrero. Y así recibió ese abrigo no pedido pero tan necesitado cuando sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr, libres al fin después de tanto tiempo.

-No, no así no. Debes permitir que fluya el timbre de cada nota.

-Ahí radica el secreto.

-Cualquier pianista puede decirte esto, Visión.

-Tal vez, pero el consejo es mejor recibido cuando lo hace un amigo.

-Halagarme no te salva del regaño.

-Vale la pena el intento.

Visión quería dominar el Sexteto del Atlas de las Nubes, le parecía majestuoso ese tema de película como ésta misma. El amor en todas sus formas que sobrevive al tiempo y a la muerte. No le iba a negar ese pequeño gusto, bajo la contemplación sonriente de Natasha y T'Challa quienes intercambiaron una mirada al escuchar las notas del piano ejecutadas con tanto cuidado por el castaño una vez que se concentró lo suficiente en su demostración. Esa noche apareció Wanda y Clint en la puerta del complejo. Stark de inmediato supuso que había sido obra del rey de Wakanda, observando inquieto a ese par que estaban igualmente temerosos de sus movimientos como si Viernes hubiera puesto minas antipersonales en el suelo. Le habló a Barton sobre su familia, estaban a salvo, lejos de la mira de Ross y sus secuaces. El arquero se disculpó por sus agresivas palabras, el millonario por haberse alterado con él. Estaba por pedirle disculpas a la joven por haberla mantenido encerrada pero ella le cortó la inspiración corriendo a abrazarle.

-La próxima vez, vamos a hablar, realmente hablar antes de hacer cualquier cosa, ¿sí, Tony?

-Soy bueno hablando.

-Pero yo no, así que tendrás que ser paciente conmigo.

-Okay.

-Y te quiero.

Tony alzó sus cejas, sonriendo, quedándose serio, sonriendo. –Okay.

-Viejo, esto me pone sentimental. ¿Te puedo abrazar también?

-Ni te me acerques, Cerebro de Pájaro.

De pronto sintió que estaba pasándole lo mismo que a Beorn el cambia pieles. Pequeños y traviesos Vengadores estaban apareciendo en parejas de forma sospechosa. Revisó la carta en su sobre dentro de uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Seguía ahí, como el teléfono que no había tocado ya. Casi lo había olvidado, entre poner orden en las desquiciadas recetas de Visión que Wanda ahora estaba ayudando o aumentando el desastre, esas bromas de Clint que Rhodey complementaba con sus chistes que incluían al anciano del servicio de mensajería y las charlas a solas con T'Challa quien le acompañaba ahora frente a la prensa, callando toda queja del General Ross; todo comenzaba a tener color de nuevo. Igual que las insensateces multicolor de fantasía y brillantina de Natasha a quien acusó de terrorista contra la decoración de interiores. Extraño como imposible, cayó en la cuenta que al día siguiente sería su cumpleaños. Un poco de pánico le atacó ante el pensamiento, había decidido no pensar en ello y dejarlo pasar como otro día más igual que había hecho con las Navidades y los aniversarios luctuosos de sus padres.

-¿Tony?

-¿Qué sucede, Wanda?

-¿Podemos ver juntos El Imperio Contraataca?

-¿Tienes miedo del Emperador?

-Se parece al Gorrión Supremo.

-No, no, no –el castaño se levantó de su silla detrás del escritorio- Tengo que exorcizarte de los demonios de la ignorancia. Vamos.

Juraría que se había quedado dormido en la sala de televisión, con los demás acompañándole. Despertó en su habitación ante la llamada de Viernes cuyo tono socarrón le dijo que estaba alegre. Luego le dejó escuchar una mezcla curiosa y divertida de todas las canciones y melodías alrededor del mundo que se entonaban a los cumpleañeros. Tony sonrió, negando con un suspiro de resignación. Agradeció sinceramente aquel gesto de la IA quien le hizo saber su agenda del día. Completamente abarrotada de actividades que ni siquiera el presidente de los Estados Unidos podría imaginar. Un buen baño era obligatorio o Natasha entraría para que estuviera presentable. La rusa le había dejado en algún punto de su sueño un traje sastre colgando del perchero. Zapatos, calcetines, corbata… hasta ropa interior nueva. El traje era blanco con la cortaba roja de delgadas líneas doradas. Encontró pequeños regalos de aseo personal de parte de Wanda y Rhodey que le ganaron otra sonrisa. Definitivamente pensaban consentirle a morir.

Después de aprobar la revisión exhaustiva de Romanov, salió de su habitación con ella del brazo. Todo el complejo estaba decorado para la ocasión. Ahí había entrado mano negra, o mejor dicho, un par de manos con magia escarlata porque no recordaba que todo estuviera así la noche anterior. El comedor mostró una mesa llena de sus desayunos preferidos con un aroma increíble, todos los demás estaban ahí con sonrisas amplias y señalando el asiento principal a la cabecera de la larga mesa donde tomó asiento, ajeno a su propia sonrisa que llenó de satisfacción al resto. Las filas de regalos comenzaron a desfilar, algunos en broma, otros hechos manualmente. Visión tocó para él aquella melodía de forma magistral, Wanda cantó en su idioma una melodía sobre la familia según tradujo Viernes para él, con postres de frutas circulando entre sus manos. T'Challa aprovechó un momento entre tantas atenciones para hablarle a solas.

-Faltan invitados.

Tony jaló aire, mirando una gallina de tiras de papel que Clint había improvisado minutos atrás para él.

-¿Bruce? –quiso intentar pero sabía la respuesta.

-Están aquí.

-Pero no llamé.

-Porque una familia está ahí sin que tengas que hacerlo. Sino porque quieren hacerlo.

-Aún tengo problemas.

-Lo importante es que no estás solo frente a ellos.

-¿Dónde te habías metido todo este tiempo, Majestad?

-En las selvas de Wakanda –rió aquél, ofreciéndole un brazo- ¿Vamos?

Se puede mirar al infinito y perderse en su vasta extensión, olvidar que se es un simple ser humano hecho de carbono y otros elementos con un tiempo de vida limitado en los estándares del espacio tiempo que da el universo. Se puede mirar al infinito y reconocer cuan pequeño es el ser humano, débil y fuerte al mismo tiempo, ordenado como caótico. Pero no hay mejor maravilla que el infinito devolviendo su mirada, verse reflejado en él dentro de las cosas menos pensadas que se dan por sentado en una existencia plagada de materialismos y superficialidades. Un par de ojos azules se convirtieron en ese infinito para Tony, viéndose reflejado en ellos cuando levantó su mirada luego de un largo como angustiante perdón con el que tanto soñó en secreto, por envidia, por desesperación… por tantas cosas que en esos momentos se le antojaron tan banales. Era como sentir una lluvia limpiando algo dentro de su alma, incluso en las partes más oscuras donde no se atrevía a mirar.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Tony.

-No veo tu regalo de cumpleaños –dijo al fin en tono bromista.

-Tal vez porque lo fui enviando por partes.

" _-¿Tienes familia?_

 _-Sí, y los veré cuando me vaya de aquí. ¿Y tú, Stark?"_

-La comida está lista –comentó T'Challa- Wilson, ¿serías tan amable de ayudarme con los demás?

-Por supuesto. Feliz cumpleaños, Tony.

-Anda, Birdman. Y deja de disculparte tanto, que no soy la Santa Inquisición.

Un día iba a pedirle a Pantera Negra tutorías sobre sus habilidades diplomáticas, pensó el castaño quedándose a solas con Steve Rogers en una salida lateral del complejo a donde habían llegado como mensajeros… seguramente una idea bromista de Rhodey. Iba a desquitarse, se lo prometió seriamente. Hubo un silencio extraño más no doloroso entre ellos antes de que volviera a hablar, tenía que hacerlo, debía hacerlo.

-No me gustó tu carta.

-No soy bueno escribiendo, soy bueno dibujando.

-Jamás firmarás los acuerdos, ¿verdad?

-Posiblemente –confesó el rubio- Hay mucho que hablar, Tony. Pero hoy no.

-¿Porque es mi cumpleaños?

-Y porque quiero verte feliz.

-Eso suena… wow…

El Capitán América le sonrió de una manera que las últimas nubes en su interior se alejaron por fin. No sabía muy bien qué estaba pasando entre ellos pero al parecer habían sorteado el obstáculo más grande. Hablaban sin pelear.

-Yo también te pido perdón, Steve.

-No lo hagas –pidió éste- No hasta que nos hayamos dicho todo.

-¿Sabes? Lamento lo de Barnes.

-Estoy casi seguro que él te diría que no lo hicieras.

-¿Porque es mi cumpleaños?

Rogers rió, negando. –Y porque es tan terco como tú.

-Creí que el idiota en esa amistad eras tú.

-Has hablado mucho con Wanda.

-Tengo carisma.

-Entremos o tendrás dos aves haciendo bromas subidas de tono.

-Ja, quiero ver que lo intenten. Lo dices por tus virginales oídos que no resistirían el embate.

Steve le miró con ojos entrecerrados, abriendo la puerta para él. –En verdad, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Anda.

-Qué caballeroso.

-Tony…

-¡Es mi cumpleaños!

Fue como en los viejos tiempos… y a la vez no. Las risas, la comida desapareciendo igual que las botellas de vino –sin alcohol por Rhodey, y también por él- junto con los deliciosos postres cortesía de aquel par de tórtolos hicieron que el día se esfumara más rápido de lo que Tony hubiese querido. La cena con el pastel tuvo más obsequios, abrazos repetidos de manera sospechosa y esa cancioncilla tan típica que Clint tuvo a bien modificar con regaños del capitán por palabras que rayaban peligrosamente en la indecencia, sacando carcajadas al castaño. Su enorme como azulado pastel con el centro decorado como su viejo reactor se iluminó por velas mágicas, tomándose su tiempo para pedir un deseo ante la petición de Natasha. Tony arqueó una ceja, divertido, relajado y dejándose llevar por tanta algarabía. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Steve, meditando a cerca de su deseo.

" _-¿Tienes familia?_

 _-Sí, y los veré cuando me vaya de aquí. ¿Y tú, Stark?"_

Era un genio, podía construir una vez más, mejor que antes. No más silencios ni soledades. Había mucho camino por delante pero ya no estaba solo en la vereda. Sonrió a todas las miradas que así se lo confirmaron, asintiendo antes de soplar las velas. Tenía un deseo, pero sería algo que él mismo conseguiría. Ahora se daba cuenta de algo muy especial.

 _Tengo una familia._

 **F I N**


End file.
